What about Love?
by Palmspringz
Summary: Max moves to a new school. Where she meets Fang. Sparks fly, but will Lissa get in the way? NO WINGS. Originally by Volleyrocker. FAX!
1. First day

**Hi Peoples! If anyone actually reads this story...Anyways. This is my first fanfiction, and it's not really mine. :O It's originally by VOLLEYROCKER! She's an amazing writer and I'm so happy I could continue her story with my own twist. Hope ya like.**

**Disclaimer: = MAX not mine. **

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

"Max…Maaaax…Max. Max. MAX!"

My little sister, Ella, kept her stream of my name up, apparently waiting for me to reply. Too bad for her, I'm in sleepy mode. Meaning: Max is cranky, stubborn, and will not be nice. So it's best not to touch her, talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence. Cause she'll ignore you. Or harm you. Either way works.

However, Ella didn't seem to be remembering this. She continued on for another minute before flat out pushing me off of my new bed.

"GAH! What the-? Ella, what is just sooo important for you to wake me up at THREE in the FREAKING morning? Is Justin Bieber dead? Did Voldemort come back to life? Is there cookies? Are you growing wings? (AN: couldn't stop myself ;D) WHAT!", I told her as venomously as a person can this groggy.

.

At first Ella just stared at me incredously, like she was checking to see if I was serious. I arched an eyebrow at her, annoyed. Then she started cracking up. What is with her? What part of this is funny? I am tired!

"Max!", she gasped through giggles, "it's 8 in- the "freaking" morning-not 3! Look at-your face!"

I scowled at her. This wasn't nearly as funny as she was making it sound. You would think that she was being tortured by tickling monkeys or something.

Humph. Being woken up was so much worse today because NOT ONLY being a Monday, but it was my first day at a new school. Fun! I just can't wait!(that my dear friends is sarcasm)

I sprung to my feet, grumbling. Making Ella flinch, ha. I was too tired and too unhappy to get her back just yet. And stomped off to the restroom.

- -LINE BREAK- -

I stood staring into space, as Ella lectured me on my appearance. I really didn't get what the problem was. I was dressed in dark jeans and a graphic tee covered by a navy blue hoodie, and black converse. My blonde/brown hair was down, and still a little wet from the shower and curled a little at the ends, and I had no make-up. A very _me_ outfit.

"…always gorgeous, like, not matter what, it's unfair, but you at least use it. I mean _really_ Max. It's your first day of school, you should have at least-"

I cut Ella off saying, "A first day of school that we're going to be late to if you don't get your butt moving now."

"WHAT? Get in the car Max NOW! This is not good, first day of school and we're already going to be branded as trouble-makers. Well, that normally happens to you, but not me. GO, MAXIE, GO!"

"Ella, shut up." I deadpanned, and started my baby, AKA car.

- -LINE BREAK- -

The middle school and high school were on the same property, convenient. As we arrived I saw that most of the parking lot was covered in really expensive cars. Porsche. BMW. Mercedes. Ferrari. I didn't care though, I love my old beat up Chevy. I fixed it up in Colorado, it went insanely fast, and had an awesome blue paint job, with a sticker of wings on the back window. We found a parking spot and Ella and I went our separate ways.

I turned around, only to bump into a small, bright figure. I up to see a girl with, obviously fake fire red hair, and a really _really_ short green dress on, with the word LICIOUS bedazzled on her chest. Paired with gigantic red stilettos, that clashed terribly with the dress and hair. _I_ even knew that was a fashion tragedy.

"Watch where you're going FREAK! What is that your wearing? Ha. I can't tell if you're a dude or a chick. Ugh. Get out of my sight. I'm waiting for my boyfriend.", she told me snidely, and flicked her hair.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Do not strangle the red haired ho. Not on your first day of school. Who in their right mind would date her? Ugh. I don't even want to know.

"Are you too stupid to hear me? I said move." She tried to sound tough. Fail.

I just stood, glaring into her shallow green eyes, smirking.

It was hilarious, I could practically see the steam coming off her. Yet, she was shaking. I scared her out of her wits, by just glaring at her. Yeah, I'm that good. I take pride in my glare

"You know what you b-" the red-haired wonder was cut off by the sight of a guy. Scratch that, a really _hot_ guy. He had a tan complexion, tousled black hair, and rich brown eyes that looked almost black. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black tee that showed his highly muscled, yet lean, body, black converse, and he had a black backpack slung around his shoulders. What was with him and black? He didn't seem emo though.

As soon as Lissa saw hot-emo-guy she immediately fixed her hair and dress. Then plastered a cheerful smile on her face and looked at me like we've been buds since birth. Bipolar much?

"Um. I thought you were, uh, someone else. Yeah. A really mean girl…she isn't you though. S-Sorry." Lissa told me with that fake smile on her face. It was a very good lie, except she winced on sorry, like it pained her to say so, and she was smiling like crazy as she said this. Hm. She must not want tall, dark and handsome over there to see her beaching out. Trying to impress him or something? I thought she had a boyfriend…?

"Yeah, I so believe that. I don't ever want to see your crazy, overly exposed arse talking to me like that again, or I'll tell tall dark and han-er- emo…all about your beach attack. Kay." I replied with as much cheery fakeness as I could. Two could play at that game. I swiveled around on my foot, and strutted off to the office to get my schedule. Not even bothering to look at her shocked face.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness. Next chapter will be longer! Promise!<strong>

**Review? Please? **

**I need help. So REVIEW. **

**Love you if you actually read my story. It means a lot.**


	2. Iggy

**It's me again! Sorry it took so long to update, won't be long next time. Thanks for reading, if anyone actually does... Hope ya like! **

**OH and a special shout out to _DAISY_ for being my first, and only reviewer so far, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE MY FLIPPIN WEEK. I'm not**

**even kidding. If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have gotten here for a LONG time.**

* * *

><p>I glanced at my schedule, again. Algebra, Mr. Thomas, Room 239. Blah. Math. I HATED math. It was so confusing. There was always only one answer, and it could be anything from -568,983,251.37 to 98124. It irked me. HA HA. Funny word, irk. Is there a double meaning to "irk", cause I say it a lot and I would hate to be saying something…nasty to someone.

I kept thinking about "irk" until I got to room 239. An older man with deep laugh lines and wire glasses sat at an old desk, typing on a Mac computer. He looked up from his computer and said, "Oh, hi, you must be Miss Ride, welcome. Go ahead and pick a seat they're not assigned." Then he set back to work. Must be busy. Although I preferred not being introduced, I always got snickers at my name, and it's like a spotlight on the girl who gets gossiped about enough.

I searched the room for empty chairs. There were only two seats left. One next to Lissa. And one next to some boy. My decision was obvious.

Lissa.

KIDDING. I'd rather sit by a poop flinging ape.

EW. Mental picture of a poop flinging ape in Lissa's LICIOUS dress. Scared.

I flunked down into the seat, still pissed, by the boy. He had spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, and was super pale, yet slightly muscled. He was wearing a Quicksilver tee and jeans. With a surfer necklace thing on. It went well with the area, California. (Yes, I moved to California. Mixed feelings on that) Actually, he was pretty cute. Or hot even, but he still had nothing on emo-boy. Wait, forget I said that…or really half of this paragraph. There. Everybody forgotten? Now let's get on with it.

"Hey _new girl_." Surfer dude said, with a stupid smirk. WTH? I'm already peeved; it's not really hidden either!

Ugh. And what was with the 'New girl' thing. "New girl's gotta name. Max. Don't forget it." I told him angrily, but I added a smile at the last second. Didn't want to make that many enemies on the first day, I guess, or maybe cause he just seemed like a good person. Gosh I'm bipolar.

"Max? Maxie? Maxikinz? Maxi-pad? Max-a-million? _Maxine_? Ma-" The boy started to say more but I cut him off.

"Max. And only Max if you want to live surfer dude." I replied with a straight face.

"Iggy." He said.

What did that mean? Ignore? Was he going to ignore me or something? I stared at him with a quizzical expression.

"My name…", apparently Iggy explained to me slowly, as if I was a kindergartener.

"What kind of a name is that?" I asked maliciously. (HEHE BIG WORD)

"Max?" with a smirk.

"Touche."

Then we both started laughing. I have no idea why though. It was like we both knew we were kidding, and the looks of annoyance on both of our faces put us over the top.

"You're not so bad Max. Your different. Maybe you could be part of our group."

"Your group?" I said as more of a question.

"Yeah our friends…well and one person most all of us hate with a fiery passion, but that's an explanation for another time." Iggy told me, "Actually we're all amazingly popular, and awesome and loving and foxy hot." Iggy added in a sarcastic naval braggy voice.

"I'd be _honored_." I replied in a fake naval voice as well.

"You very well should be my _deary_, we don't let just _anyone_ in." Iggy spoke in a creeper voice.

"When did you turn into the Wicked Witch of the South, Ig?"

"IT'S THE WEST NOT THE SOUTH! OMG MAX GETTIT RIGHT! NEXT YOUR GONNNA BE TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE OUMPA-LUMPAS THAT HELP OZ!" He fake screamed at me. Well, I really hope it was fake. I looked at his exasperated boy-ish face and couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out in hysterical laughter, and Iggy joined. We kept laughing until our eyes started watering and then some more.

After we finished, Iggy said, "Yes. Your going in the group. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!", then added as an after though Iggy said , "Of course you'll need to get your Wizard of Oz down better first, or we'll banish you to… KANSAS."

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"_Owww_."

Maybe school will turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I broke my promise. Sorry. BUT I wrote a chapter way in advance and it's FAXY! hehe.<strong>

**Disclaimer: MAX RIDE DON'T BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID I WOULD USE BETTER GRAMMER.**

**And, always, credit to VOLLEYROCKER.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SO DO IT. REVIEW.<strong>


	3. PE

****This is the revised version of this chappy. I just added another paragraph at the end...Nothing too special. (I will thank the others that reviewed in my next chapter, which will be up SUPER soon. ****

* * *

><p><strong>AH! I'm so mad at myself for not updating sooner! It won't happen again!<strong>

**Special thanks for your reviews to; Mcxkenna (Aw! Thanks, that makes me sooo happy), KK (Thanks for the tips! It was lots of fun), Shadow of the Silver Wolf, and of course VOLLEYROCKER! Because not only did she originally start this story, she also gave me an amazing review! Tnanks soo much it means a lot to me. ****Reviews make me incedibly happy and make me want to update much faster! Thanks!**

**MORE THANKS AT THE END!**

**Also sorry if this chapter sucks, it's a filler, but more Fang very soon!**

* * *

><p>The rest of Algebra went by surprisingly fast. Iggy and I kept cracking jokes and laughing our butts off. Shockingly the teacher didn't give us any grief, not a warning or even a glare. Weird, but cool. The next class I had was Science, no one I was friends with already-out of the two people I knew-was in that class, so it drug on, and I zoned out for most of it. Afterward, I had PE, which proved to be a fun class.<p>

I headed outside to PE, I had already bought my PE clothes so I was all ready to go. The weather was stereotypical California weather, hot, so I was already almost sweating as soon as I walked out of the locker rooms. As I headed over to the class I noticed Iggy, and he waved me over.

"Yola, mi Amiga." Iggy told me with a smile.

"Iggy, it's Hola, H-O-L-A. Not yola. What the hek does that mean?" I scolded him like a teacher.

"I ment to say yola, it's yo, mixed with hola. A dedication to the one and only Fang!" Ig told me in a voice like Vanna White's. Iggy wearing a Vanna White dress, sitting on top of a convertible gesturing to its leather interior, flashed through my head. Whoa, who spiked my drink?

And who's name would be Fang anyway? The only people I can imagine who would have a name like that would be a vampire, biker, wannabe goth, or emo. So I spoke my mind, as I do all too much according to Ella, and asked Iggy.

"What or who is Fang, is he/she you secret vampire crush?" I said with a grin.

Iggy smirked at something behind me, then put on a girly look and started to say, "What how did you know! I only told my pillow Cassandra! Fangy-poo is the love of my life! We're going to grow old together and adopt shelter turtles and name them Dog, Cat, and Steve! And at night we turn into super ninja's and-" Iggy was cut off by a tan fist that punched him in the abs.

"Oh! Why my darling, why! We're soo over!" Iggy cried in a voice very similar to Lissa's. He was punched again, this time in the arm. "Shut up, Ig." The puncher said.

Now if you're wondering why I didn't go all Max on the puncher and kick his sorry butt for messing with one of my friends is that it seemed like it was a friendly fight. If that makes any sense.

The puncher then straightened up, and I realized, that it was the handso-I mean-emo. Emo. Yes, that's what I was saying. Guy from before. He was even more…nice… looking, up close. Yeah, I can say that. He was glaring at Iggy, but the slight upturning of his full lips was ruining the effect. He shook his head, then turned to me.

I looked into his almost black eyes and said, "Hey, I'm Max.", and patted my back internally. I managed to keep my voice normal. Gosh, I needed to get over this and quickly.

"I'm Fang." He said, his voice was deep, not scary deep, but still deep, so extremely sexy. Gah, my brain is turning to mush, that didn't make sense at all! Okay snap out of it Max! He's just a guy, no reason at ALL to get flustered over. Do you want to be like every other girl? No. So you're not going to.

Iggy opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the blow of a whistle. Our PE teacher Mr. Armstrong, if I recall, rounded us up and talk-yelled, "Easy day today, just run as many laps you can in 5 minutes. Forget warm ups, just run. Ready. Set. Go!".

And I started. That was all I needed to hear, I loved running, the feeling of running so fast your feet don't feel like they're hitting the ground. It helped a lot with stress to, and I was going through a lot of that today, less than I originally thought I was though. Much thanks to Iggy, it was nice to have a good comical friend on the first day, it breaks the awkward new girl ice a little bit. However, it's still stressful, no matter how little. I have enough to worry about already.

_Breathe._ I felt like I was flying. This was fun. I looked around me, Iggy in the lead, and there were about three other people ahead of me. My competitive side took over. I pumped my legs faster dead set on beating the guy ahead of me. He had bronze-ish skater hair that kept swishing as he ran, it was annoying, so I used at as fuel to push myself harder.

I know what I would be thinking if I were you. You used someone's hair as an incentive to beat him in a race? Yes, it's really weird, but it works for me. I pick out something I don't like about a person, magnify the feeling, and use that dislike to make me want to beat them desperately.

It's pretty messed up, I know. And there are probably therapists watching this thinking, _that's so unhealthy, she'll just grow violent tendencies. _My response, "Too late."

And, as I said, it works. I just passed up swishy skater hair. Next came buzz cut guy, his hair looked like it had a buzz cut, but he grew it out a little, and hadn't buzzed it again yet. It looked like a fo-hawk all over his head. That was irritating also, just buzz your hair already dude!

_Go. Max, Faster. _I passed him up on his right, then I focused in on the next guy, Fang.

For him, I didn't have to pick something annoying. I wanted to beat him badly already, he made me like him, he reduced my brain to mush, without me knowing him for more than a minute. I was going to beat him. Like Dumbley-Dore and Oldy Voldy…wait actually not like that…*SPOILER* cause they both died. *SPOILER OVER* Well, not like that, but like…Edward and James. Yeah. VAMPIRE ATTACK! Actually, no, his name is Fang, so he would have the advantage there…You know what? NEVERMIND. I'm just going to beat him.

_Yeah, you beat him good girl! _Wait, WHAT, since when did I have Jersey girls in the back of my head cheering me on? Not that I minded, it was nice to have your own pep-squad, minus the overly preppy part. _Goo Maxie! Go, go, go Maxie! Knock um' down, shake um' up, like a volcano about to erupt, strap on your seat belt, step on the gas, cause your gonna kick um' right in the [insert swear word here].Max-i-million Maxie-pad, your gonna make Fang-y wish he never had, _OKAY. YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR ORVERLY PREPPY PART NOW SHUT UP. _Kk, Maxie-kins. _Ugh, you know it's bad when you start conversating (thank you Barry Bonds for that word by the way), with the voices in your head. At least I'm still winning…wait, wouldn't I be winning either way? So, I'd also be losing, either way. Great, now I'm losing and winning to the voices in my wonderful…

Crap, Fang! I better beat him. *Mental slap.* Get it together! I WILL BEAT HIM.

And, I did. I flew by him, almost laughing for no reason as I did so. I sprinted to Iggy who was in the lead. Iggy was fast, almost or as fast as me. So I stayed at his pace, and we sprinted our last 30 seconds to the finish line, laughing at the pure happiness of it as I soared over the finish line.

* * *

><p><strong>I said pretty much all I needed to say in the begining...except you need to REVIEW!<strong>

**Also thanks for helping me out of my funk and making me feel special, SailByTheStars and maximumrideforever14! **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! (It helps a lot)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This is the revised version of this chappy. I just added another paragraph at the end...Nothing too special.<strong>**


	4. Doctors Appointment

**A/N Sorry! I had a friend over for almost 2 weeks and it was hard to find time to write. It's a bit longer than most, so hopefully it makes up for it? **

**I'll make my next chapters longer and quicker!**

**SUPER thanks to; Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm (Your english is great! And I'm obsessed with Fang to :) Thanks for the support, I need it.), H15 (Thanks sooo much, hope you thought the guys reaction was alright), niwet(Thank you!), Froyogirl27 (I really like you for reading this, thanks!), Kat-loves-life (Thank you for your review, it did help a lot, I'm glad you read it!), TheCatWothBrownEyes (Your review was perfect, it completly counts for whatever fluff, thank you! Love your username by the way, CATS RULE.) AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU SOO MUCH VOLLEYROCKER. Who originally made this story, and continues to be amazing by reviewing my chapters!**

**More A/N at the bottom! Hope you like!**

**Disclamier: James Patterson probably doesn't eat tollhouse chocolate chip cookies while writing, he has homeade, unlike me. **

* * *

><p>RE-CAP<p>

Go. Max, Faster. I passed him up on his right, then I focused in on the next guy, Fang.

For him, I didn't have to pick something annoying. I wanted to beat him badly already, he made me like him, he reduced my brain to mush, without me knowing him for more than a minute. I was going to beat him. Like Dumbley-Dore and Oldy Voldy…wait actually not like that…*SPOILER* cause they both died. Well, not like that, but like…Edward and James. Yeah. VAMPIRE ATTACK! Actually, no, his name is Fang, so he would have the advantage there…You know what? NEVERMIND. I'm just going to beat him.

_Yeah, you beat him good girl! _Wait, WHAT, since when did I have Jersey girls in the back of my head cheering me on? Not that I minded, it was nice to have your own pep-squad, minus the overly preppy part. _Goo Maxie! Go, go, go Maxie! Knock um' down, shake um' up, like a volcano about to erupt, strap on your seat belt, step on the gas, cause your gonna kick um' right in the [insert swear word here].Max-i-million Maxie-pad, your gonna make Fang-y wish he never had, _OKAY. YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR ORVERLY PREPPY PART NOW SHUT UP. _Kk, Maxie-kins. _Ugh, you know it's bad when you start conversating (thank you Barry Bonds for that word by the way), with the voices in your head. At least I'm still winning…wait, wouldn't I be winning either way? So, I'd also be losing, either way. Great, now I'm losing and winning to the voices in my wonderful…

Crap, Fang! I better beat him. *Mental slap.* Get it together! I WILL BEAT HIM.

And, I did. I flew by him, almost laughing for no reason as I did so. I sprinted to Iggy who was in the lead. Iggy was fast, almost or as fast as me. So I stayed at his pace, and we sprinted our last 30 seconds to the finish line, no longer containing my laughing at the pure happiness of it, as I soared over the finish line.

Not bothering to wipe the smile off my face, I stopped and turned around to see Iggy whipping by about 7 seconds after me. Fang was tailing him, seconds behind.

Iggy slowed slightly as he jogged over to the drinking fountain, and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. I noticed Fang wiping his forehead to. Crap-ola. What if I'm sweating like Dudley Dursley after he ran from Dementors in front of Fang? (Well, he didn't actually run, Harry practically carried him, but when I read it I went back an imagined Dudley running. He failed, after two blocks, epically.)

I used the basic, pretend-your-brushing-your-hair-back-but-your-really-checking-for-sweat and found I was pretty clean. Wait. Why do I care again? I'm Max Ride, I don't care about sweat! I don't worry about that stuff, not for anyone, not even Fang. Get it together Max!

I woke up from my little zone-out session to find Fang staring at me wide-eyed, and Iggy had much the same expression with his mouth agape. What? Am I about to get hacked by a ski-masked robber behind me or something? I cocked an eyebrow at them, and it seemed to break them from their trance. Iggy walked over to me and Fang followed shortly behind.

"Whoa, Max, you're a seriously fast runner. Like…whoa. Seriously…whoa." Iggy said with an awestruck face.

"Really, Iggy, really. You said whoa like three bazillion times. I know what I'm getting you for your birthday, _thesaurus_." I replied with thesaurus all-sing-songy, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face at the compliment.

"Gee, Max, I just can't wait for my birthday! What's for Christmas? A-" Ig, however was cut off midway through his next sentence by no other than…Lissa.

Actually, not really, it t'was Fang. Just gotta keep you on your toes…kinda.

"You really are an amazing runner Max. Iggy is the best runner this school has had in a while. And I am actually pretty good myself. And you left us both in the dust." Fang said, looking me straight in the eyes, his emotionless face in place, but you could see the seriousness and slight awe in his eyes if you were paying close enough attention.

I blushed, embarrassing much? But luckily Iggy unknowingly saved me.

"OH MY GEORGE BUSH! Fang spoke in FULL sentences! Duuude! Ah! What if it's not really Fang? Fang, what happened on September 16, 2010?" the Ig-miser questioned.

"Uh, wasn't that the day you, um, got your, ya know, uh stuck, in the, um…are you really gonna make me say it?" Fang said flustered? And wincing. Weird.

Iggy was blushing and also wincing as he said, "Nope, it's you, the awkwardness says it all. Feel free to never bring up this subject again."

Fang just nodded. He made it seem all badass though. Not too many people can get away with doing stuff like that. What where they talking about though? It was really weird. But, I don't think I really want to know.

"HEY, RIDE." I turned around. Coach Armstrong beckoned me over. I jogged over to him, nodding all badass-like to Fang and Iggy. THAT WAS SO FRICKIN' COOL! I pulled off the "nod of Fang". He should copyright that. Since he probably won't I will. I herby copyright, **BA Nod of Fang©. **(BA stands for badass) Or **BA.N.O.F.©** for short. Try it sometime. It's liberating.

"That was some run you got out there. Ever think of joining the track team? We could use you." Coach said with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry coach, I got a lot on my plate, maybe though, I got to check out what's going on. Just moved here, you know how it is." I said, maybe I would, maybe. Not probable though.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Just think about it. And you got a call-slip, so shower and head to the office."

"Okay. Thanks." I some-what awkwardly replied and took the call-slip. It read, Maximum ride, report after PE to the office to be taken out for a doctor's appointment, Blah blah bl-AH!

DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT? What be the meaning of this? I HATE doctors with a blazing passion. The smell, the white coats, the all-too white feel of the whole place. Ugh. Heebie jebbies just thinking about it. So why would I be going there?

I showered, changed, checked out, and headed to the car, stressed about the doctors. As I climbed in, my mom, Dr. M, laughed. I gave her a "_Really?"_ look. How is me being tortured remotely funny.

She laughed some more and said,"You aren't actually going to a doctor. I just took you out early for some chocolate chip cookies. I know how hard first days are. It can be overwhelming, better to take in strides. See, Ella's in the back."

And sure enough Ella was back there, no longer silently chuckling, but full on laughing at my freak out.

But it was all good, I got cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lame ending. It will get better soon, Fax is on it's way!<strong>

**Fanfiction had completely taken over my life, just so ya know. I didn't have any inspiration for this story so I baked chocolate chip cookies (cause their Max's favorite), by that I mean I got the take and bake, and stuffed my face. It worked! I wrote this chapter in an hour, so it sucks. Sorry, but it will get better! I have already written chapters in advance, but I just have to get there first. **

**Fanfiction is going to make me fat.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a LOT.**


	5. YOU MAY ALL KILL ME

YOU MAY ALL KILL ME. I give you permission, if I were you, I would to.

But let me give you my excuses.

I was REALLY REALLY busy with my friend at my house.

I took a vacation.

I have writers block for this story.

I saw HARRY POTTER the midnight showing! (Okay so that wasn't an excuse. But it was really REALLY cool.)

I started a NEW STORY!

Yes, I started a new story, it's up right now! I'm not too sure about it yet, it's a little different. But I like my idea. It's called _Coincidence_. It's a Maximum Ride fan fiction. Here's a quick summary;

**Max has wings. She's sure the she's the only one like her, until she stumbles upon a website called Fang's Blog. She gets to know Fang online, and starts to fall for him. Little does she know that Fang and her arch-enemy, Nick, have a lot in common. FAX!**

Yup. There it is. I hope you guys check it out! It would mean a lot to me!

AND I AM NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STOPPING THIS STORY! I WILL BE UPDATING IT REALLY REALLY SOON! I HAVE THE CHAPTER ALMOST DONE!

Okay, I think that's it…

~M


	6. Makeover

**HEY-O! **

**Ugh. Sorry it's been awh****ile! But I'm backk! This chappy isn't as funny as most, sorry. It was hard to get into comedy mode today. :( **

**But, it's up! And I have a lot of people to thank for that; DancingintheRayne (I wish my mom did to lol), Earth Unearthed ('I like' you for reviewing),**

**TheCatWithTheBrownEyes (You've reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you!), FaxandReading(Sorry it's rushed I just want to get to the FAX lol, **

**I'm such a girl), HeArT-StRoKe(Sorry it wasn't really soon), Ava is Nudge (who reviwed twice in the same day! You made me feel super**

**speical. ****And U R AWESOME to! Thank ****you!), and of course the fantastical VOLLEYROCKER who made this story first and reviews for me still (nobody **

**could ****make 'What About Love' better ****than you). Thank ya'll soo much! It means a ton to me that people actually read this. **

**Hope you think it's alrighty!**

* * *

><p>WHOA. What's going on? Why am I in the bathroom? I'm having a <em>Hangover <em>moment here! If there's a tiger in here to, I'm gonna scream.

Oh, no Tigers, but I do see a LOT of makeup, and hair supplies, and clothes. And a grinning Ella. Oh, gosh what did she do to me this time?

"Hi, Max, how did you sleep?" Ella asked carefully.

"I think you would know better than me. Why am I in the bathroom? And why is there enough makeup and crap to make a nuclear explosion?" I asked her.

"You see Max, you have so much potential, I just had to," Ella started sweetly, "As you were sleeping-you sleep like the dead by the way-I locked you in the restroom, because today I'm giving you a makeover! And you have to go along with it. Because if you don't I'll release those pictures of you to the internet. You know, those pictures I took of you when-"

I interrupted her, "Yes, I remember those pictures, trying hard to forget them. Oh, and your evil by the way. Not a lot of makeup, no dresses, no skirts, and my hair stays down!" I demanded.

"Ugh, fine," Ella groaned, "but I wasn't planning on doing much anyway, you're too naturally pretty for my own good."

I just rolled my eyes.

The next events happened so quickly and strangely that I forgot half of them. I'm sure not even Stephen Hawking could piece together what was going on. Plus I had no idea what the heck Ella was doing. But here's a quick re-run.

I was shoved into the shower by Ella after she had handed me some of her 'Special shampoo and conditioner'. Now, would somebody please explain the difference between regular shampoo and conditioner and special other than the fruitatic smell? I just don't get it.

Then she handed me a pair of dark wash shorts, a little too short for my liking, but at least they weren't booty-shorts. And some tank-top from a place called Pac Sun. It was very California-y.

After I put on my new clothes, she barged back in and started attacking my hair. Although my hair had put up a pretty good fight, she managed to tame my wavy/curly mess in to 'beach waves'.

Ella then turned her troops to her clown accessories and drew on my eyes with some sort of pencil, then brushed on some 'eye shadow'! Okay, pencils have paper, and brushes have canvases, so leave my face ALONE.

FINALLY, she just handed me my chap stick, grumbling to herself something like, 'Doesn't even need mascara, or blush, or foundation…blah watermelon blah…like a goddess…blah giraffe blah peas.

Yeah, something like that.

Ella somehow got ready while I was in the shower(I took my time in there hoping I could drown myself), so I headed out to my car, not bothering to even check what I looked like in the mirror.

-LINE BREAK-

WTH? Why does everyone keep staring at me! Did Ella write loser on my face or something?

I stormed to my locker, furious that people kept looking me. Guys were zoning and girls were glaring. UGH. _Wonderful. _Somebody was standing in the way of my locker.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely. I was NOT in a good mood, now was defiantly not the time for games.

A guy about my age turned around, he had Bieber brown-ish hair and green eyes. "Are you the new girl?" he asked smirking.

"Yes. Now move." He raised an eyebrow at me, "_Please_." I added, sarcastically. For some weird reason I was fuming.

"We should go out. Tonight. Pick you up at 7." He stated cockily and flashed me what many girls would think is a 'sexy grin'. Like he owned the world and I would be just _thrilled_ that he was asking me to go somewhere with him. He was probably thinking I was imagining our date together, how we would frolic through flower fields, while Fabio flew on a unicorn above us looking down at our happy lovey faces, his eyes slightly watering from the cuteness of it, then stating, "Aw. Young love. I remember mine. These two kids will be so happy together. Forever" Then fireworks would shoot off in our names. And the scene would burst into hearts.

In actuality, I was imagining his head on a stick.

"Uh, No. I don't know you, and you don't know me.", I responded icily.

HA. His face was priceless. He actually looked surprised. You could easily tell he wasn't used to being rejected.

YOUR EGO JUST GOT SHOT DOWN, SON, WHAT NOW!

Gosh, sometimes, I love those little voices my head makes. They're quite amusing.

"Wait…I'm...but-What!" he spluttered.

"I don't even know your name dude. Why should I date you?" I stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Sam." He replied it like it would change my mind. Will he ever learn?

"Answer's still no, _Sam_.", and with that I slammed my locker and headed off to Algebra.

Crap. I have to go through all 7 periods today.

In Ella's makeover stuff.

_Fun._

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's about it! <strong>

**Please PLEASE review! Any REVIEW helps a lot!**

**Thanks.**

**~ M**


End file.
